


when the sun lives in hell

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Series: when the sun lives in hell [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, basically this is the birthday porn outtake of a very serious fic, kinda sorta historical fantasy au, slam dunks this in before hakyeon's birthday ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: Collection of outtakes from an (unfinished) fic, wherein Taekwoon fights for his rightful throne and Hakyeon would do anything to help him.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: when the sun lives in hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007883
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	when the sun lives in hell

**Author's Note:**

> colloquially known as The Fic, the emperor!neo redux fic, or the cdrama fic, it is still unfinished. but! as a treat to myself, and slamming this in before Hakyeon's bday, please enjoy the first (AU) outtake of a.... historical fantasy AU.

Hakyeon was exhausted, and if he was then Taekwoon must've been doubly so. But neither of them seemed prepared to sleep. The lights were extinguished, and outside the night was chill. It would be a long day tomorrow, a difficult day, no matter how it played out. Victoriously, Hakyeon hoped. It had to.

Taekwoon was wearing Hakyeon's clothes, and clutched Hakyeon's blanket to him, but his breathing wasn't the steady rhythm of sleep. It was too dark to see, but when Hakyeon ran his thumb down the side of Taekwoon's face, he knew that Taekwoon's eyes were open.

"Go to sleep," Hakyeon murmured.

Taekwoon answered by wrapping his fingers around Hakyeon's wrist, and gently tugging him down. Hakyeon, in the darkness, allowed himself a quiet smile as he joined Taekwoon under the blanket. No sooner had he than Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon closer, burying his face in the join of Hakyeon's neck and shoulder, his breath warm and damp against Hakyeon's cool skin. 

"Slept," Taekwoon said, word muffled against Hakyeon.

"Not lately," Hakyeon said. He brushed his fingers through Taekwoon's hair, pushing away strands that'd gotten loose and fell across his face. At one point Taekwoon winced, his entire body hitching, when Hakyeon brushed against the bruise he'd left earlier that day. 

"You deserved that," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon huffed and hooked a leg between Hakyeon's, as close to an acknowledgement as they would ever get.

Minutes and minutes passed, and while Taekwoon's breathing never settled into sleep, it was smooth and deep and calm, and Hakyeon held him a little tighter.

A few days ago, he'd prepared himself to never see Taekwoon again. A few days ago, he'd had to wrench himself away, thinking Taekwoon would never see him again. By mere chance, heaven had granted them at least one more moment together. This time, he prayed it wouldn't be their last.

So much rested on tomorrow, and he knew that right now, they should rest.

As if hearing Hakyeon's thoughts, Taekwoon pulled back just enough that if there was light, be it from flame or moon, Hakyeon could've seen the stars in Taekwoon's eyes.

"Go to sleep," Hakyeon said again. This time, Taekwoon drew close, and pressed a soft kiss against Hakyeon's forehead, his breath tickling against his skin.

As if answering: _I'm right here_.

Taekwoon ran his fingers up Hakyeon's back until they were cupped gently behind Hakyeon's neck. He kissed Hakyeon again, just as softly, just as tender, this time against his cheek. It felt like an apology. The third was along Hakyeon's jaw, and the fourth was against his lips.

Hakyeon sucked in a sharp breath—because they were not in the safety of their rooms and they were not eighteen years old and reckless—but the lights were extinguished and the night outside was chill, so Hakyeon allowed himself to settle in Taekwoon's arms, to breathe in Taekwoon's kiss. To reassure Taekwoon that he'd done nothing wrong, by holding Taekwoon, by kissing him again, by breathing him in.

An allowance, an acceptance, and Taekwoon propped himself up on one elbow, and then he rolled onto Hakyeon, covering him with his broad chest, foreheads pressed together. He lay like that, his weight heavy on Hakyeon, holding him down, holding him safe, and Hakyeon gently wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's waist, pressed his hands against Taekwoon's back. Even through his clothes—Hakyeon's clothes—Hakyeon could feel the slight shift of Taekwoon's muscles when Taekwoon lifted his head.

 _I missed you_. The thought rushed through Hakyeon so quickly that he nearly spoke it aloud. As if Taekwoon had heard, he kissed Hakyeon, silencing him before Hakyeon could give those words life.

Hakyeon was exhausted and Taekwoon probably more so, which was why surprise shot through Hakyeon like lightning on a clear day when Taekwoon's fingers hovered at Hakyeon's throat, as if afraid to touch Hakyeon's clothes. Despite himself, Hakyen grabbed Taekwoon's hand and slowly guided it to rest on his chest, an acknowledgement, an acceptance, a request.

It was enough of one for Taekwoon, who pressed his face against Hakyeon's neck, his breath warm and damp. It was a cool night so Hakyeon couldn't stop the slight shiver when Taekwoon unfastened Hakyeon's clothes and bared his chest. Like he always did, Taekwoon pressed a kiss against Hakyeon's sternum and then lower, pausing for a moment where there was a small scar, fine and thin and years old. Taekwoon traced it with a finger and Hakyeon softly exhaled, brushing a hand against Taekwoon's cheek. Taekwoon leaned into it and Hakyeon could imagine Taekwoon's eyes closing, his lips parting, a small breath that skimmed over Hakyeon's skin.

Hakyeon had once overheard someone say that Hakyeon was the sun to Taekwoon's moon, that one was the heavens and one was the earth, that they were two parts of a whole. A bit dramatic, Hakyeon had always thought, but at this moment Taekwoon was his everything, and he would shoot down the sun if Taekwoon asked for it.

Taekwoon would never, but Taekwoon kissing Hakyeon's stomach, lingering at the waist of Hakyeon's pants, that was Taekwoon scooping the moon from the water and gifting it to Hakyeon. Taekwoon gently undoing Hakyeon's pants and Hakyeon giving himself over to Taekwoon.

He knew, in a dull sort of way, that this wasn't right and that this wasn't the time and that really, Taekwoon should sleep, but he knew that Taekwoon needed this in a different sort of way, and Hakyeon was loathe to deny Taekwoon anything. He was also selfish, and it was a heady mix of pleasure and warmth that washed over him when Taekwoon finally took Hakyeon in his mouth. 

But they were far from the seclusion of Hakyeon's rooms, or even Taekwoon's, and Hakyeon barely remembered to bite down on his hand to muffle the sound. There would be marks in the morning but they'd be hidden by the injuries of battle, and it was a barest note in Hakyeon's mind. Taekwoon swallowed around Hakyeon experimentally and then pulled back. It was cold, the rush of air over the dampness, but Hakyeon didn't have time to complain, because Taekwoon placed a light kiss just to the side where Hakyeon's skin was soft and sensitive. Hakyeon knew what was coming, but it didn't stop him from gasping when Taekwoon sucked at Hakyeon's skin, worrying it between his teeth, as if he was desperate to leave a mark on this eve of battle, a hidden mark, just for the two of them.

Taekwoon's tongue was back, little kitten licks, before Hakyeon had managed to catch his breath. Hakyeon bucked up, back arching, a loud keening moan not fully muffled. Taekwoon took him in all the way until Hakyeon hit the back of his throat. 

For Taekwoon, so long removed from this all, this was what he craved—how it was hard to breathe, how it hurt and he knew it hurt, and how it was because Hakyeon was hard in Taekwoon's mouth. Hurt because Hakyeon finally, _finally_ tangled his fingers in Taekwoon's sweat damp hair and pulled so Taekwoon couldn't pull back. It hurt and it was hard to breathe and there was a wetness in his eyes, and then he closed his lips around Hakyeon, tight and hot. Heard Hakyeon's curse, but it was barely a sound. 

This was the strangeness between the two of them, that Taekwoon wanted— _needed_ —that moment when Hakyeon thrust up into his mouth, held Taekwoon down until Taekwoon was dizzy from the lack of air. Needed to give himself over to Hakyeon, his muscles tense and limp at the same time, Hakyeon's movements sharp and precise. 

Somewhere through the haze, Taekwoon heard Hakyeon muffle another curse, and then, clear yet quiet, " _Taekwoon_." His name. His own name.

It'd only been days but how Taekwoon had missed it, missed hearing his name spoken in Hakyeon's voice.

Taekwoon swallowed and this time, clear as day, Hakyeon cried out and spilled over into Taekwoon's mouth. Hakyeon grasped desperately at Taekwoon, trying to pull him up, but Taekwoon just swallowed around Hakyeon again and again, wetness dribbling out the side of his mouth. At some point, he let Hakyeon wrap his arms around Taekwoon's waist and tug him close, Taekwoon crawling up to kiss Hakyeon messily.

All of a sudden, exhaustion hit them both, drowning them in a deluge instead of the faint blanket from what seemed like moments and an eternity ago. Taekwoon kissed him, and Hakyeon kissed him back. Against Hakyeon's bare chest, he could feel the roughness of the clothes Taekwoon was wearing, and through it, feel his heartbeat, firm and steady and alive.

This was the strangeness between them, that that moment was all Taekwoon had needed to fully, finally accept that he was here and that Hakyeon had forgiven him. That Hakyeon needed Taekwoon, as much as Taekwoon needed him. 

_I'm glad you're here_ , Hakyeon thought, loudly, even though he couldn't, he shouldn't, even if by all logic it wasn't true. But a man's heart was weak and shunned logic, and that was what had Hakyeon pressing kisses down Taekwoon's neck as he held him close.

 _I need you here_ , Hakyeon thought, when Taekwoon tucked his face against Hakyeon's neck.

 _I need you_ , Hakyeon thought, and it was such a loud thought it became a whisper, hidden against Taekwoon's skin. 

If Taekwoon heard, he said nothing. If Taekwoon heard, he turned his head, and pressed a kiss to Hakyeon's cheek.

If Taekwoon heard, he cupped the side of Hakyeon's face, kissed him, and finally fell asleep in the darkness, knowing that this would never be their last night.


End file.
